The Scar"
by Shinigami Baby
Summary: Catherine wonders...


Here's a short fic about a sister. My first real dramatic piece. Heh, I'm rather proud of myself, I actually don't hate this one, like I do the rest of my fics. Read it, you may like it, too. ~_^  
  
  
"The Scar"- A Catherine Fic  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
I knew what the others were thinking when I snuck into his trailer that night, but I just had to be sure. I was almost positive that I had seen it earlier. The scar. Did I really see the scar? Or was I just imagining things? I needed to see. The urge was eating at my brain. If I didn't check, I was going to go insane.   
  
So once he went to bed, I decided I'd check things out. I waited a while before sneaking in. I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. After half an hour, I was about ready to explode. It was time. Time to find out...  
  
  
"Catherine, would you hold your hermano for a moment? I'm going to go tell Papa that dinner's ready." My Mama said.  
  
"Si, Mama." I replied. I loved to hold my baby brother. He was so tiny, so cute. I had always wanted a little brother with all my little girl heart. I tickled his soft little feet and he kicked wildly, giggling sounds coming from his little baby mouth. I poked his little baby nose. "Triton, you're my favorite brother!" I giggled. Sure, he was my only brother, but still, he was my favorite.  
  
I liked to make him laugh. His little green eyes sparkled, just like Mama's when she laughed. His were darker though, they had an unspoken intelligence to them. Suddenly he wasn't laughing anymore. I sat down on the ground and bounced Little Triton on my knee. "What's wrong, hermanito?" I asked him. He made a fussy face and started to cry. "Oh, that." I said.  
  
I got up and walked over to the picnic table and put him on it. "I'll change you up just as good as Mama does, Triton!" I said, quite confidently. He fidgeted about, still crying uncomfortably. I turned my back on him, but only for a moment. I needed to find the diapers. When I turned back around, Triton was crying even louder. He had somehow fallen off the picnic table onto the ground. I quickly picked him up and tried to comfort him. Man, I was in big, big trouble when Mama and Papa came back.  
  
I rubbed the back of his little baby head and stroked his fine hair. I felt something warm and very wet. When I pulled my fingers away, I gasped. My dear little brother was bleeding. Tears began to stream down my face as I ran frantically around the camp for something to cover Little Triton's cut. I finally gave up and took off one of my little socks and pressed it on the cut. Triton wasn't crying anymore, thank God. I brought him back over to the picnic table and changed his diaper, just like I promised.  
  
At least he wasn't crying anymore. A few moments later, Mama and Papa came back. Mama took Triton out of my hands and yelled at me when she discovered he was bleeding. "Catherine Bloom! What happened here!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mama! I was changing Triton when he fell." I started to cry. "He's okay now though." I sniffled into my mother's dress. She patted my head softly.  
  
"It's okay, Cathy." Papa said. Only Papa called me 'Cathy'. "He'll be just fine. Although that cut behind his neck is going to scar."  
  
"Papa, Estoy mala?" I asked, tears still flowing.  
  
Papa crouched down and kissed my forehead. "No, Cathy. Accidents happen all the time, and that's what this was: an accident."   
  
I smiled and hugged Papa as tightly as my little girl arms would let me. "I love you, Papa. And you, Mama." I looked at my peacefully sleeping baby brother. "And I love you most of all, Triton." We all smiled and hugged before we sat down to enjoy dinner.  
  
Triton's cut healed, just like Papa said it would. There was a scar there now, it ran horizontally across the back of his neck. I felt just awful everytime I looked at it, but it always reminded me that accidents don't make little girls bad.  
  
  
That was almost 15 years ago. I almost knew for sure that the mysterious kid is Triton. I thought I saw that same scar on the back of his neck that night. This explains why he always wears turtlenecks, I guess. He doesn't want people to ask about it. Well, it's time for me to find out, now.  
  
"Suck it in, Cathy. Mama and Papa may be gone now, but even if there's the slightest chance that Triton isn't, I need to find out." I told myself. Here goes...  
  
I crept past the clowns, who were drinking in front of the fire. One of them saw me go in the direction of the mysterious kid's trailer.  
  
"Oi, where are you off to, Catherine? You have a thing going on with that new guy?" He asked.  
  
The others laughed at his joke. I found it rather offensive. Incest just ain't my thing. I waved a hand at him and gave him a fake laugh. He seemed satisfied enough now, so I went to see if I had been reunited with my dear, lost brother... or if it was just wishful thinking. He kept his trailer unlocked, strangely enough. I began to wonder if he had some sort of deathwish.  
  
There he was, fast asleep on that tiny bed. He was so tall that his feet hung off. He was sleeping on his stomach, clutching a pillow in one arm. Cute, when he's alseep, you can see both of his eyes... and was that a smile? He mumbled something that sounded like my name, 'Catherine', but that certainly wasn't my name he was saying. 'Who's Kat-ra?' I wonder. His hair is usually draped over half of his face, but at that moment I could see all of it. 'I wonder why? Does he think it's cool? Or is he trying to hide from something? Now isn't the time to wonder about such things, Catherine! Just check!' I think to myself.  
  
'Okay...'  
  
I tiptoed across the floor to his bed and examined the back of the sleeping boy's neck and I almost cried. 'There it is! It's there! The scar is there, and so is my dear little Triton!' Tears of joy fill my eyes and spill out onto my cheeks. I ran out of the trailer, sobbing happy sobs. 'He's back! Thank you, God...' I pray before falling asleep in my own trailer.  
  
~Owari!~  
  
Hope you liked it, please review! And by the way... I know how to spell 'Quatre', that was just Catherine thinking when I spelled it 'Kat-ra'. And yes, that is Spanish that Catherine and her mother were speaking in the flashback. Trowa isn't French like most people think, you know. He's Latino.  
  
~_^ Ja ne! 


End file.
